


79’s

by DiamondintheRough76



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondintheRough76/pseuds/DiamondintheRough76
Summary: Hardcase is going to 79’s.....he discovers the pleasures the universe can provide.





	79’s

The pulsing lights were blinding. This was his first time at 79’s, and he was kriffing excited.

 

“Hardcase!” another brother, probably Jesse called. He just grinned in their direction and headed downstairs. That’s where the fun happened.

 

“Haven’t seen you here before,” a greenish Twi’lek greeted, “501st?”

 

“Yeah,” he said. Kind of startled that she knew or cared. He supposed it was her job, but he wasn’t complaining.

 

“You would be with Mira, but she seems occupied,” she said with a smile, gesturing to a deep orange Twi’lek leading about six 501st men.

 

“Is she taking all of them! That’s a lot of guys!” Hardcase yelped.

 

“That’s nothing honey,” she laughed. He wasn’t so sure. “What’s your name?”

 

“Hardcase. What’s yours?” he asked.

 

“Moni,” she smiled, “the 212th is on leave, so I can take you back if you’d like, I’ve got no one to worry about.” She had a slight accent, he figured, her voice was so soft it was hard to tell.

 

He smiled again, no longer nervous. “Lead the way,” Hardcase chuckled.

 

————————

 

Moni laid on the cot, let her legs spread and grabbed his hips. His armor and blacks were already on the floor. She guided his now hard cock into her wet folds.

 

Hardcase’s knees gave out as he let out a grunt. Her legs kept him up, she was pretty kriffing strong. They had wrapped around his hips, and guided him to the bed.

 

Before too long, she had gotten Hardcase on his back, and was slowly rocking on his hardened shaft.

 

He mumbled out incomprehensible words, the feeling was just so damn good. Overwhelming too, but pleasurable.

 

Being so knew to this, he quickly came. The feeling almost rendering him unconscious. Sticky white liquid leaked out inside of Moni.

 

She moved to climb off, to finish herself after he left, but he grabbed her hand. “What about you?” he asked, speech slurred.

 

“That’s not my job,” she laughed.

 

“But I’m making it mine,” Hardcase protested. “What feels good?”

 

“Honestly? I’ve not a clue. Worked here a year maybe, since this place opened. No one’s asked before,” she smiled.

 

“We’ll have to change that then, won’t we?” Hardcase laughed, cocksure bravado returning.

 

That night was the most fun either of them had ever had.

 

———————

 

Hardcase walked into 79’s for the first time in two months. He was tired, but still excited.

 

“Hardcase!” someone called from the stage. A green Twi’lek in nothing but a thong crashed into him.

 

“Moni?” he mumbled. “I can’t believe you remembered me.”

 

Brothers were starting to stare, as the show they were watching clung to the man in 501st blue armor.

 

A purple skinned Twi’lek handed Moni a key and sashayed onto the stage. The drunken Clones cheered and whopped as she began her dance, seeming to forget about the dancer walking away.

 

Another girl, this one a Togruta with similar colors to Commander Tano, threw her a pullover. Moni said something to her in what sounded like Ryl and hugged the girl.

 

Hardcase was tugged towards one of the back rooms, the rooms that only commanding officers got to use.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked. Frankly he was completely lost.

 

“I got promoted. I’m a dancer now, but I wanted to go with you,” she explained. Her face flushed. “I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“Of course not, just didn’t think I’d be special,” he was only half joking.

 

She stretched up and kissed his cheek. “To me, Hardcase. To me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
